Favorites
by GrayceFayce
Summary: Evil Queen Korra buys a very scared slave who soon becomes at ease when he learns who her favorite is... Completely inspired off of a post made by Mongoliantiger. Amorrlok AU
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is completely inspired by MongolianTiger (tumblr)'s post about Korra being an evil queen and buying Noatak as a slave. It started as a random drabble but I plan on writing more of this when I'm bored or in the mood to play with the story. The story does contain slavery, and there will eventually be consensual sex so please keep that in mind before reading.

Yawning softly Korra rolled her eyes as she looked out the litter. She was tired of her servants getting young weak slaves. She wanted work actually done in her palace and she discovered the only way that would happen is if she did it herself. The peasants that passed by her stared up at her blue, silver, and gold litter in awe as they realized their ruler was passing. Annoyance flickered through her as many tried to get closer to her, she didn't want their grimy hands touching her or her belongings.

As she arrived at the slave market it seemed like all business stopped at her arrival. She bent the water near her into hardened ice steps as she moved out of her litter gracefully. Her pants tight to her body and shirt falling past her hips, the white, black, and dark blues accentuating her dark coloring. A small white gold crown atop her head resting in her high ponytail. Stepping over to the newly arrived slaves Korra tisked softly with her lips, her gaze shifting over the weaker, younger, less driven slaves. She glanced at a few women, nodding to a few as her slave masters gathered the ones she had approved of and purchasing them after she had passed. She didn't care for the negotiating, she got what she wanted no matter what.

Stepping across some wood that covered puddles her gaze found exactly what she wanted, a small smile cracking on her lips. She moved over to the slave in question, chains attached to his neck, arms, ankles. Bruises covered his cheekbone as well as part of his sculpted core. She raised a brow at the man who quickly ran to be next to her, "How much?" She asked softly.

The man looked at her with wide eyes and shook his head, "I'm sorry your grace but he is not for sale."

Hearing these words Korra's expression snapped as she turned to him, "Excuse me?"

"He is too old, defiant, he has experience but refuses to use it," the man explained quickly.

Scowling Korra stepped closer to the man, the air around her rising slightly in her anger, "I don't care what you say, name your price."

Wide eyed the man stumbled over his words as he looked at her, "Your grace you would much rather have the younger slaves, this one will just be a dead weight around the palace."

Rolling her eyes Korra shook her head as she stepped forward, she didn't care what the slave trader said, she wanted _him_.

Moving into the pen she got closer to her future property. She didn't care what anyone wanted, he was a fine specimen for her collection. As she stepped closer the man's eyes widened, his formerly standing stature changed quickly to a huddle. His eyes starting to dilate in fear as Korra stepped closer, a small breeze surrounding her.

As she stepped closer to him she grinned as she watched him shake, her icy fingers skimming across his jaw as she smirked at him, "You will be mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Watching the shivers run up his spine Korra a smile slides onto her lips she pulls his arm up, almost pulling the dead weight of him from his reluctance. Thankfully he knew not to defy her or her desires. Pushing his arms off his knees she raised a brow at him, he was covered in muscles that probably ached to be used. Chuckling she turned back to the slave trader, "I'm not too worried." She stepped away from the slave and looked back with a small grin, "I'm sure I can break him."

Stepping closer to his queen the man stumbled and corrected himself quickly, "Your Grace he isn't worth your trouble." He didn't want to be known as the one who sold the queen a horrible slave, or better thought get sentenced to death.

Sighing softly Korra rolled her eyes as she raised a brow at him, "He is, either name a price or you will get no payment. I'm tired of this game."

Gasping at her the man shook his head and then muttered a decent sum for a man of that size, considering his condition and lack of obedience. Nodding Korra turned away from the man and waved her hand. She watched as her men replaced his chains with new ones, her mouth almost salivating as he stood up, his muscles rippling body mostly uncovered.

Shaking her head she turned away and moved back to her litter after giving brief instructions to members of her staff. Sighing softly she sat in her litter watching the landscape of peasants as she was brought back to her palace. Her mind wandering to her newly purchased slave wondering if he would get along with her _other _slave. Chewing on her lower lip she wondered why he had feared her so much, many slaves were happy to live in her palace considering they were treated well, almost as if they were freed.

Shaking her head the litter stopped in front of her steps, the horse and carriage that had carried some of her newly acquired items had already arrived and was unpacking. She watched as many of the woman slaves had tried to flaunt in front of him. Korra rolled her eyes as she leaned against her litter, watching him move out of the carriage as he looked around, his eyes wide with fear. Tisking softly Korra stepped over to him and the slavemaster directing him and spoke to him softly. She didn't normally allow slaves to meet others as quickly but as she watched the fear in him she wanted him to become more at ease, perhaps enjoy being her slave.

As she lead the way to her favorite slave's chambers she opened the door and raised a brow when she saw him only wearing a loincloth and was about to put a book away. "Tarrlok.. how many times do I have to tell you that you should be dressed at almost all times." Hearing a deep chuckle he turned to her and grinned, "I thought you liked me naked, your grace."

Rolling her eyes she stepped forward, her hand touching his bicep gently, "Don't be pert with me Tarrlok." She then turned to the door, "Can you please get some clothing on before the new slave sees you nude. He is very nervous and I'm hoping you can at least calm him."

Nodding he moved over and pulled on some shorts, "As you wish your grace." He moved back to her, standing next to her allowing only slight contact between them if they moved. He knew she enjoyed it although she said otherwise and sometimes being her favorite slave had it's benefits.

He looked to her and raised a brow, pushing one of his ponytails back behind him, "I'm hoping he isn't going to be your new favorite?"

Looking up at him she rolled her eyes, "He is just friendly competition to you Tarrlok, don't become jealous."

Nodding he looked to the door as a dirty, mostly nude male came through the door. Noticing his physique Tarrlok's face grew grim for a moment until his gaze found the new slave. His jaw dropping he placed his hand on Korra's shoulder to steady him, "Noatak?"


	3. Chapter 3

Her new slave looked up at Tarrlok with wide fearful eyes, he heard his name from a voice he hadn't heard in years. He looked at the man before him, very similar to the child he grew up with, his hair in their tribe's traditional styling. He looked at him and then to the woman, the queen, that stood beside him. They were completely relaxed together, confusion covering his face. "Tarrlok.." his word a mere whisper from his lips.

Korra turned to her favorite and raised a brow, "You know him?" She put her hand up to his bicep as a sign of comfort as she watched the shock turn to worry. Her eyes narrowed for a moment as she looked over to the new slave, she didn't care if he was a fine slave or not if it upset her favorite he could go work elsewhere in the palace.

Shaking his head his other hand covered hers as he looked down at her with soft eyes, his worry then turning to an odd mixture of emotions. His eyes reflecting care, worry, relief, happiness to her in a way she was unable to understand. "Your Grace." He shook his head and then smiled down at her, "Korra.." He knew he was overstepping but when they were alone he was allowed to call her Korra but he didn't care this time, "he is my brother."

Shock filled her eyes as she looked between the two men, she hadn't realized it until this moment but the men looked extremely similar, almost identical physiques as well as looks. Nodding she raised her brow, "Do you have objections to him being here? Or shall I send him away?"

Shaking his head quickly he gazes at the woman who had captivated him, "No no.." He gripped her hand, "please allow him to stay with me, I know he isn't your favorite but he might not be opposed to it after his fears go away…" he paused and looked at her with despair, "I lost my brother once, I don't want to lose him again."

Noatak watched the entire encounter unravel before him, he was shocked to see his brother before him for the first time in years. He didn't know how to react, he had heard stories of the queen, an evil queen who was no nonsense but as he watched the two before him he could only see kindness and caring between the couple.

He looked around the room, it was spacious and comfortable, not the type of room most slaves live in the furniture wasn't over the top and looked more for comfort than looks. He noticed some smaller decorations in the room that reminded him of their old tribe, their home.

He raised his brows at his brother's words, he didn't think he missed him until the moment he had saw them, the last time they had seen each other was heated and in anger. Noatak had been doing odd jobs for a long time until he had been captured and made a slave, he had done hard labor until recently they had decided to sell him. He had felt betrayed by his old masters and didn't wish for a new master, especially one that had notoriously been deemed the evil queen.

Tarrlok looked at his brother and then at their queen, pushing her hands off him gently he stepped over to his brother. His hands holding his brother's face for a moment before hugging him tightly, "Oh how I've missed you." Shocked by his brother's actions Noatak hugged him tightly, "I've missed you.." he replied gently.

As Korra watched she nodded and smirked she knew she couldn't separate the brothers after this meeting, seeing the joy on both of their faces. Korra started stepping to the door and indicated for the slavemaster to take off Noatak's chains, "Tarrlok he is your responsibility." Then turning she raised her brow at him as their hug ended, "I expect him clean and washed, you will be moved to bigger apartments so that you two may live together, and hopefully he will choose to become a favorite as well." She then stepped to the door, "Don't disappoint me Tarrlok." Stepping out the door without looking back her voiced carried into the room, "I also would prefer his hair to be cut shorter, I don't like how messy it is now."


	4. Chapter 4

Smiling brightly at his brother Tarrlok hugged him again tightly, shock rippling through Noatak as his brother embraced him again, "Tarrlok?" His words soft as his hands gripped around the core of his brother.

Smiling Tarrlok pulled back and nodded to him, pulling him into the room he started leading Noatak to the bathroom. The room was finely bent marble with a large marble bathtub. Turning a metal nob steaming water pored into the tub as Tarrlok started throwing bath scents into the water. Noatak stood there shocked as he watched his brother, "Wh-What are you doing? Aren't we going to leave?"

Tarrlok looked up at his brother with confusion, "What?" He tilted his head, "No. Why would we leave?"

Noatak's eyes widened as he stepped closer to his brother, "We are with the _evil_ Queen Tarrlok, we need to leave before she does something bad."

Laughing softly at his brother's worries Tarrlok shook his head and pulled his brother further into the bathroom. "Noatak she isn't evil, mostly just misunderstood. She wasn't raised like we were, she was raised with limited amount of people around her, she was a prisoner until she was told to rule." He pulled off his brother's clothing and started pushing him into the steaming water, turning it off at just the correct temperature. "Queen Korra still is learning about the world, she might be evil to some but she is very good to her slaves."

Shaking his head Noatak sighed softly as he felt the water surround him but as he sat there he looked up at his brother and noticed what he said was true, he was in fit shape, no harm was on his body except for a few scars he had as a child, and he was clearly treated well. Dunking his head under the water he raised his brows at Tarrlok, "What are you anyway? You are her slave.. what do you do?"

Tarrlok looked to the side as a slight blush took to his cheeks, he didn't care if most knew but admitting that he was the companion of the queen wasn't something you told family often. "I'm the queen's favorite… her companion."

Narrowing his eyes Noatak pushed back from his brother, trying to create some distance although he was in a warm bath. "You mean you sleep with the Queen.."

"Noatak.. it isn't like that, we bonded at first and then slept together, she can't just marry anyone with her status." Sighing deeply he rubbed his face and looked at his brother, "I love her.. I can't help it Noatak, and I couldn't wish for anyone else to understand my love for her than you."

Noatak's eyes narrowed as he looked at his brother, he didn't believe that his brother could love such a woman. He looked away and then sighed softly, "I will try Tarrlok… But I don't understand, and I probably won't understand."

Nodding Tarrlok threw a washcloth at his brother and raised his brow, "Wash up before she returns. We still need to cut your hair."

Time passed in silence as Tarrlok drank some tea while his brother finished bathing, bending the water off of him Tarrlok rolled his eyes at the fact that his brother didn't just do it himself. Leading him down some chambers after grabbing a towel the brothers were both cleaned and shaven, Tarrlok left his hair alone but explained that the queen had requested for Noatak's hair to be shorter. After the brothers finished their grooming they returned to find Tarrlok's belongings all moved with another slave to direct them to their new suit. Moving down the halls Tarrlok had previously not been allowed to wander his eyes widened as he realized their new suit was only a matter of feet from the queen's personal chambers.

Stepping into their new rooms they had a large sitting room, a personal bathroom, two large closets, as well as two personal bedrooms and one larger master bedroom. His brows raised as he noticed his personal belongings had been moved as well as some tribe items had been placed in his brother's new rooms. Stepping back into the sitting room he looked at his brother with wide eyes, "apparently she likes you..."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for how long it takes for me to update! I have gotten back to school and some professors want to kill me with work… I think.

Noatak's eyes widened as he looked around the room, his formerly long mane was cut short and as his hand moved through the hair his eyes wandered around the spacious suit. The colors were all similar, blues, browns, tans, and some small amounts of gold flashing around the rooms, giving them a warm effect. A fireplace was roaring in the common room.

"What makes you say that?" he asked softly as he looked around, noticing the tribal décor that covered some of the walls.

Tarrlok chuckled and rolled his eyes, "We are right across from her apartments, there are three bedrooms, and she had the place decorated to make you comfortable. She likes you Noatak, that is a good thing."

Shaking his head gently Noatak turned away from his brother, "maybe." He was still rather reserved about his newfound relationship with the Queen. Stepping over to his bedroom he shut the door behind him. He needed to absorb and realize what was really happening to him. Most would be rejoicing in his situation but he didn't believe his brother. He didn't see a kind and compassionate woman, he saw the evil queen the legends spoke about.

Tarrlok sighed softly as he watched his brother walk away he wanted him to accept what was going on, he wanted to be able to live with his brother comfortably but if Noatak didn't accept it... He didn't know what Korra would do.

Settling down on a chair he rubbed his face gently and sighed to himself again, frustration and worry taking over his mind. As his mind wandered around he didn't hear the soft steps or door creak as Korra wandered into the room. Raising a brow she looked at her favorite and frowned, "Tarrlok..?" She moved over to him as he looked up at her, their eyes meeting for a moment before settled to sit on his lap, "What is wrong?"

Shaking his head he looked up at his queen and looked away, "Nothing you should worry yourself with Korra." His hand sliding up and down her sides as she settled on his lap.

Giving him a blank stare she raised a brow and shook her head, "Let's try this again." She leaned down and kissed him gently, their soft lips touching for a brief moment, "What is wrong Tarrlok?"

He tilted his head up to her, eyes closed, earning for another kiss before his lashes fluttered open to look at her, "I'm worried Noatak won't like you, and won't want to become a favorite."

Sighing she shrugged and kissed him again, their lips only touching for a second, "As long as he doesn't try and create harm to me or others then it is all his choice. I won't force him, but I won't force you two to separate."

Tarrlok's eyes brightened for a moment as he looked up at her young and beautiful face, he had never expected to be with someone like his Queen. Leaning up to kiss her gently his lips lingered as his hands moved over her body again.

Korra's body moved to his her curves desiring to be touched, "Shall I take advantage of my favorite?" she whispered softly into his ear before nipping at his earlobe.

"_No." _

Korra looked up as she heard the strong voice from across the room.

"Excuse me?" she raised a brow at her favorite's brother, "And you can choose for him... Why?"

He stepped over to her and his brother, his face grim as he noticed their comfortable and casual position. "You shouldn't take advantage of us because we are slaves. You shouldn't force us to do things we don't want to do."

Korra rolled her eyes and kissed Tarrlok's neck gently, sucking softly as she pulled back to see a red mark had formed on his neck. "I'm sure if he didn't want that, he would have told me. I don't rape my slaves, I wait and they come to me willing." She looked up at Noatak with a scowl, "I don't hear any protests from your brother."

Tarrlok looked up at his brother with wide eyes, shaking his head he leaned forward and stood up, holding his queen in his hands. "It is my choice brother. Go explore your new room or something."

A small smile took to Korra's face as Tarrlok turned around and moved to his new bedroom, looking back for only a moment as Noatak stood there in silence watching them move away.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Please be warned smut. **

Korra sighed softly for a moment as the door shut behind them, she was already frustrated by the situation and she didn't know how to deal with it. She smiled up at Tarrlok for a moment and grinned as she slid down, her feet touching the floor gently, feeling his manhood against her back. "Excited to get me to yourself?" she purred at him as she stepped to his bed.

She looked back with a raised brow as Tarrlok nodded. He pulled off his shirt and moved over to his queen, his mistress. Licking his lips gently he kissed her softly and pulled her on top of him, "Of course Mistress." His eyes full of joy as he looked up at her.

Raising a brow she smirked and wiggled on his lap, "Is that how it is today slave?" She grinned and pushed his hands off of her, pulling them above his head as he moaned out softly, knowing he was going to enjoy this. Grabbing some metal cuffs that were in the bedside drawer she pressed his hands together, the chain between the cuffs going around a beam in the headboard.

Sitting up she looked at him, shirtless, chained up, excited with anticipation. She raised a brow and grazed his bulge with her pointer finger, "That is a good slave, ready and willing." She pulled off his shorts quickly, stepping to the side of the bed and grinned as she let her dress fall from her body. She always enjoyed seeing her favorite tied up and submissive to her desires. She moved over to him, grasping him gently, his shaft at full stature as he watched her touch him.

"Please Korra.." he groaned softly, his desire increasing as she touched him, small drops of moisture dripping down his tip.

Her hand leaving him she raised a brow, "I love your excitement." She grinned at him as she climbed onto the bed. She moved over him, feeling his warm skin, her hands pressing against his chest, her nude body pressing against him gently.

Groaning softly Tarrlok moved his hips gently, his desire to fill her overwhelming. His eyes closed as he felt her soft skin against his, brushing against him, her moist core resting on his skin, tempting him but not allowing him his desires.

Korra grinned, grinding her body against him, teasing him, seeing him grimace as she moved, feeling her own core clutch with desire for him. Chuckling she raised her brow, "Shall I appease you Tarrlok? Do you deserve it?"

Tarrlok gasped and looked up at her, wide eyed, "Yes! Yes Mistress! Please!"

Sighing softly she shrugged as her hand moved his shaft, lining them up, teasing him for a moment until she finally slid down his shaft, crying out softly as he yelled at the top of his lungs, joy and fulfillment filling both of them as she took him completely.

The door suddenly slammed open as Noatak filled the doorway, "Stop it!" His words stopping as he looked at his brother and the queen, his eyes widening as he looked at them both. His brother willingly powerless, the queen's face filled with ecstasy.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please be warned smut. **

Tarrlok's wide eyes moved from his mistress to his brother in an instant, "Noatak, Go away." His voice rough as he tried to focus on his brother and not the overwhelming enjoyment he felt elsewhere.

Korra rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to the slave before her, her hand grasping his chin as she moved on his shaft, "Tarrlok, don't care about him right now." Annoyance in her as she moved her hips on him again, his eyes snapping back to her.

Rolling her eyes she groaned as she started to enjoy herself, her slave thrusting from beneath her as she met each thrust, not caring that they have an observer. Minutes passed as she moved with him, her position changing from sitting up on him to leaning against his body, their lips meeting for moments before she sat up and detached their bodies.

She raised a brow and looked at him as she sat beside him, she didn't care about her own enjoyment just then, but more for his, and their spectator's. She grasped his length gently, a light sweat covering the two of them as she move her hand up and down him, enjoying every caress.

Looking up at his brother she raised a brow before leaning down to lick the tip of her slave's shaft. Noatak's eyes widened as she licked her brother before him, they had never shared women, only having seen his brother naked years ago Noatak couldn't turn away as he watched them together.

Korra's attentions turned back to Tarrlok as she grinned at him. Leaning down to whisper in his ear she softly demanded, "I want you to finish with my hands slave, but only when I give you permission. Do you understand?"

Tarrlok's eyes widened as she pulled back, waiting for his reply. Nodding quickly his hips jerked for a moment and moaned out "Yes Mistress, Yes." His eyes watching her hands and she grasped him, one hand stroking him gently from the base, hand grasping around him tightly, her other hand gripping the tip of his shaft, surrounding the tip as she rocked that hand gently over the glands, his own lubricant increasing his pleasure. "Please Mistress!" he moaned softly, feeling his sac tighten as he got closer to his peak. He looked at her with wide eyes, "Please!"

Korra chuckled and shook her head as she watched him, his body moving with her hand movements, her gaze glancing over to his captivated brother. Sighing softly she moved her hands on him a little faster and nodded to him, "I give you permission Tarrlok.." Her lips pursing together as she watched relief and pleasure wash over his face, his body tightening as he met his climax. His hips arching off the bed as it hit his hard stomach, dripping off his shaft as his eyes met his Mistress's.

"Thank you Mistress.." He uttered softly as she leaned down to lick his stomach. His body shivering from the sensation as his eyes looked up to meet his brother's gaze.


End file.
